Dragon Ball NA
by Vukodlak
Summary: A story about Gohan Junior - G.J., the descendant of Goku and Gohan. The story is happening 10 years after the end of Buu saga.


Dragon ball NA [New Age]

Prošlo je mnogo godina od kad je Goku uništio Kid Buua. Mir se vratio. Nakon toga je Z fighterima prošlo više od deset godina u miru i sreći. Svi su živjeli sretno.

Njegov prvi sin, Gohan je dobio sina koji je imao već devet godina. Goten je bio već pravi gospodin pa tako i Trunks. Vegeta je ostao isti, ni malo nepromijenjen.

«Gohan, ručak!» Javi se Videl. Na to Gohan mrsko odgovori:

«Mama, znaš da me ne zoveš tako. Zovi me G.J. To mi ljepše zvuči.» Odgovori s zadovoljstvom.

«Kako god ti kažeš, no pojedi sve što ti je na tanjuru, razumiješ?»

«Da mama.»

G.J. je počeo jesti dok su se odjednom otvorila vrata. Došao je Gohan u svojoj uniformi.

«Zdravo ljudi» Javi se Gohan sa smiješkom.

«Tata!» G.J. se digao sa stolice i zatrčao na Gohana, Gohan ga je podigao i krenuo prema Videli, dao joj je poljubac. Došao je do stola i spustio G.J u njegovu stolicu.

«Zdravo sine, pojedi to i za pola sata ćemo ići malo trenirati, ok?» Da tata, jedva čekam, prošli put si samo imao sreće»

«Da vidjet ćemo» Nasmijao se Gohan.

Gohan se okrenuo prema Videli i počeo je nešto pričati. No prije nego što je išta rekao javio se G.J.

«Gotov!» Progovori G.J sav sretan.

«Molim?» Gohan se začudio, okrenuo se i vidio da je G.J sve na stolu pojeo. «Ok! Super, možemo odmah krenuti! Videl idemo van kao što si čula, pa…. ….uglavnom samo da znaš.»

«Dobro, dobro. Samo vi krenite!»

G.J se digao sa stola i krenuo sa Gohanom van.

«Pa, gdje danas idemo?» Zapita G.J

«Mogli bi kod onih planina, tamo gdje me Piccolo prvi put trenirao.» Gohan odgovori.

«Super, može!»

Gohan i G.J su se odbili od zemlje i uzletjeli brzo. Letjeli su brzo no G.J. je malo zaostajao. Kad su stigli svako je stao na svoju stranu. Pripremili su se za tučnjavu i gledali su se u oči s mrskim pogledom.

Gohan se ozbiljno javio. «Spreman sine?»

«Da»

Odjednom G.J se počeo derat. Zemlja se zatresla. Tako se odjednom pretvorio u super sayan jedan. Gohan je stajao mirno i gledao.

«Krenimo» Javi se Gohan.

Gohan brzo poleti prema G.J G.J. se pripremi. Gohan doleti s jednom šakom prema G.J. i zamahne je. G.J spretno primi šaku no odgurne ga par centimetra. Gohan počne brzo raditi seriju udarca no G.J. sve ih obrani spretno. G.J. se kretao u nazad dok Gohan je išao prema njemu. Tako su išli pola minute dok G.J. nije primio oboje ruke Gohana. G.J. se skvrčio te noge okrenuo prema Gohanu, zaderao se i velikim zamahom udario obim nogama u Gohanov trbuh. Gohan je odletio no zaustavio se u zraku.

«Nije loše sine! No sada ćeš vidjeti pravu moć»

Gohanu je malo krvi došlo na usta. Jako se zaderao i krenuo prema G.J. G.J. se nije snašao i Gohan je počeo novu seriju koja je udarala G.J. Tako ga je Gohan udarao i udarao, brzo su išli u nazad i tako sve brže i brže. Dok nisu išli tako brzo da su došli do jednog brježuljka i prošli korz njega, tako par njih.

G.J. je samo primao udarce i krvario. Tako je došao do jedne veće planine. Tamo su stali no i dalje je ulazio polakše u planinu.

«Ajde sine! Izvuci se! Ajde!»

«Ne, neeee. NEEEEEEE!»

G.J. je eksplodirao. Zaderao se jako. Gohan je prestao i počeo čuditi. Cijela se zemlja počela tresti i komadi zemlje su se počele podizati. Ogromna svijetlost je prošla sve i odjednom se vidio G.J. sa bijelim očima u super sayanu dva.

«Nemoguće… …tako brzo?» Javio se Gohan prestravljen.

G.J. se zaderao i udario moćnim udarcem u glavu Gohana. On se ošamutio i odletio po cijelom putu gdje je udarao G.J.a No G.J. nije stao. Odmah se teleportirao iza Gohana i udario ga u leđa. Gohan je izbljuvao krv. G.J. ga je nokautirao u zemlju i počeo raditi jako brzu seriju udarca. No bila je slabija, što je dalo vremena da se Gohan probudi.

«Sine?»

Gohan je digao ruku i udraio po vratu. G.J. je stao i pao u nesvijest. Gohan ga je digao i polako odnio kući.

Vrata su se otvorila. Videl se okrenula i vidjela Gohana s ozbiljnim pogledom kako drži G.J. u rukama.

«Što se dogodilo? Što je s G.J., nisi ga valjda ozlijedio?»

Gohan je odgovorio «Stavi ga u krevet, ja ću se brzo vratiti». Dao je G.J. Videli i brzo uzletio. Tako je letio sav ozbiljan. Malo je ubrzao. Približavao se Krinovom tornju. Kad je došao do tornja brzo je uzletio gore i stigao u Korinov dom.

«Zdravo Gohan, nisam te dugo vidio»

«Bok, slušaj, trebam Sensu Beana, brzo, imao sam gadan trening sa sinom» Odgovorio je Gohan sa znojem.

«Da, to sam i mislio. Većinom dođete ovdje po Sensu Beane. Moram reći da, koliko puta ste bili, sam izgubio sve Seansu Beane.»

«Molim?»

«Smiri se, ostao mi je jedan zadnji. I više nemam, trebat će mi koji mjesec da uzgojim nove, dotle se čuvajte.» Kurin se digao i otišao dolje u svoju kuhinju.

Nije ga bilo kojih par sekundi. Gohan je čekao s nestrpljenjem.

Odjednom se čuo pad tave.

«Auu! Glupi kuhinjski elementi samo mi smet…. a, evo ga.» Kurin se počeo penjat po stepenicama i donio pomalo žućkast sensu bean te dao Gohanu u ruke.

Gohan se poklonio i brzo uzletio. Išao je što brže te se u manje od dvadeset sekundi vratio.

Ušao je u kuću i dao Sensu Bean. Otvorio je G.J. usta, stavio Sensu Bean te mu začepio usta i nos.

G.J. je bio još u snu, malo se vrpoljio no progutao je Seansu Bean. Gohan je sjeo uz zid te je čučnuo i naslonio. Bio je ozbiljan i gledao je u G.J.

«Nemoguće, ja sam tek kasnije otvorio super sayan dva i to uz trening bez prestanka, dobro, i ja sam G.J. trenirao i učio ga, no tako brzo. Još ne vjerujem svojim očima.» Gohan se zamislio i tako zaspao.

«Uaaaaaaaa!» G.J. se rastegnuo i sa polu otvorenim očima se okrenuo i pogledao gdje je.

Vidio je Videl kako radi ručak.

Bila je predvečer, sunce je bilo blizu zalaska i prolazile su još samo svijetlo crvene zrake sunca.

«O, ustao si, super otac ti je vani.»

G.J. se ustao, vidio je da je prljav pa se presvukao i izašao van.

Vani je Gohan cijepao drva.

«Zdravo tata!» Zaderao se G.J.

«O, zdravo sine. Još ne mogu vjerovati, kako si eksplodirao.»

«Molim, o čemu ti?» Zapitao se G.J.

«Želiš reći da se ne sjećaš, dobro, reći ću ti kasnije, drugi put kad ćemo trenirati.» Gohan je odgovorio no nekako se brinuo.

«Dobro tata!» Nasmijao se G.J.

«O da, zaboravio sam ti reći, danas navečer idemo kod djeda Gokua, najjačeg borca u cijelom univerzumu. Ima neki tulum.» Ponosno izglasa Gohan.

«Super, Goku će mi reći neke zakon tehnike.»

«Da sine!»

Prošlo je dva sata i večer je pala. Nije bilo oblaka i zvijezde su žarko sjale.

«Ajmo» Gohan i G.J su uzletjeli i polako letjeli.

«Tko će sve biti tamo?» G.J. je upitao, pa, da vidimo, uglavnom svi. Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Buub, Yamcha, Ulan, Turtel, Quar, Tien i drugi. Uglavnom sve koje poznajemo.»

«Super!»

Tako su uletjeli, polako su uletjeli, Gohan je sletio a G.J. je pokušao normalno sići na zemlju no odjednom ga je nešto primilo za ruku i zgrabilo.

«Aaaaaaa!» Zaderao se G.J. «Baka, baka! Prestani!» Naljutio se G.J.

«Ma kaj bi prestala ti mali moj» Chi Chi se javila i počela ljubit G.J. a na to se Gohan nasmijao.

«Gohan, Gohan, ovdje!»

Gohan se okrenuo i pogledao.

«Molim, tata!» Gohan je došao do Gokua. Pozdravili su se i počeli pričati.

«Ne bi vjerovao što se dogodilo. Danas sam išao na trening s G.J. i malo smo započeli žestoko, kad je odjednom G.J. eksplodirao i, ne bi vjerovao, pretvorio se u super sayan dva!»

«Hm, vidio sam da ima mnogo moći u sebi, no tako brzo, tko bi rekao.» Goku se nasmijao. «Izgleda da ćemo imati još jednog Z fightera.»

«Da»

Čim je Gohan odgovorio G.J. se zaderao i krenuo prema Goku. Zatrčao se i skočio na njega, grlio ga je.

«O G.J., čujem da si ojačao.»

«Da» G.J. je htio dalje govoriti no stao je. Šutio je. Gledao je ravno iza Gokua. Gledao je u mjesec! G.J. ga je gledao normalno no kao da ga je hipnotiziralo, dok je par sekundi gledao neka mala zraka je iskočila i pogodila ga u čelo. G.J. ne bi trebalo biti ništa no odjednom samo tako, u sekundi je iskočio rep, probio je hlače i G.J. je počeo transformaciju.

Srce mu se u brzalo i počeo se tresti. Oči su mu pobijelile. Tresao se na Goku i jače ga je stisnuo oko ruka i nogama oko rebra.

«G.J., što ti je?» Goku se zapitao. No shvatio, iz njegovih malih hlača izvirio je rep.

Sad se počeo transformirati polako. No nije pustio Gokua, što se više povećavao to je jače držao Gokua te se Goku, nespreman nije mogao izvući. No ne samo to. Odjednom je oko G.J. počela zlatna struja energije prolaziti i pojavljivati se, ona energija koja se pojavljuje tek kad se pretvara u super sayana.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» Goku se zaderao. G.J. koji više nije bio G.J. počeo je drobiti Gokua svojim rukama. Transformirao se u ogromnog, dosad najvećeg majmuna.

Goku je samo virila glava, jedva se derao jer mu je majmun drobio pluća.

G.J. ga je držao i gnječio. Gohan je pao na pod. Samo je gledao, nije vjerovao što se događa. Odjednom ,na punom mjesecu nešto se čudno događalo. Bio je malo žućkast i drukčiji.

Proletjela je zraka iz mjeseca i pogodilo točno u čelo G.J. no G.J. nije pao. Jedan veliki bljesak se pretvorio svi Z fighteri su proletjeli od energije. Odjednom su vidjeli G.J. u zlatnoj boji kako svijetli. Onda je još jednom bljesak proletio i G.J. se vidio isto žućkast no dlake na njemu su se produžile i zaoštrile. Struja je išla oko njega i bljeskala.

I zatim je došao zadnji bljesak koji je bio najjači i opet je odgurnulo sve. No nikakve promjene nisu se dogodile, bar one koje Z fighteri nisu vidjeli.

G.J. se zaderao jako i pustio blast u Gokuovo glavu tega još jače počeo gnječiti. Goku se derao a zatim je pogledao u polu svjesti u G.J. Zatvorio je oči.

G.J. ga je pustio a Goku je naglo pao na zemlju. G.J. je krenuo dalje i počeo uništavati planine. Z fighteri se još nisu ni pomakli. Takav ih je šok stresao u brzini. Svi su se digli i okupili oko Gokua koji je ležao u nesvijesti. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks.

«Koji vrag, što se upravo dogodilo?» Piccolo se čudio i preznojavao.

«Moj sin… pretvorio se u apea, samo… o. Tata!» Gohan je kleknuo pred Gokua.

«Bez brige, dobro sam no…hm, možda i nisam» Nasmijao se Goku. «Slomio mi je polovicu kosti, ne bi mi ni Seansu Bean pomogao no daj te mi jedan.

«Ali, sve smo potrošili, nemamo!» Gohan je odgovorio.

U tom trenu se pojavili Chi Chi i zgurala se među Z fighterima. «Maknite se!» Kleknula je pred Gokua. «Dobro, Goku kaj si sad učinio» Rekla je zabrinuto a na to se Goku malo nasmijao.

Gohan i Chi Chi su ga odnijeli i zatim se Gohan vratio Z fighterima.

«Ovo je gadno! Ne samo da smo dobilo nesvjesnog prijatelja u neprijatelja već smo izgubili najboljeg igraća!» Javio se Tiean.

« No što se baš dogodilo?» Javio se Yamcha.

«Ne znam, vidio sam nešto. Vidio sam kako G.J. je gledao u mjesec… i odjednom mu je rep iskočio iz hlača. Nešto tu ne štima?»

«Pa zar mu nisi odsjekao rep kad je bio mali!» Piccolo se zaderao.

«Što je najčudnije, jesam.» Tiho je odgovorio Gohan. «Ne znam što se događa no moram ga zaustaviti.»

Gohan je krenuo je da uzleti no Piccolo ga je zaustavio. «Čekaj, vidiš da je krenuo prema planinama, ima još mnogo kilometra da dođe do ljudi. Bolje je da samo pripazimo na njega, ako zagusti onda krećemo u akciju!»

«Da, Piccolo ima pravo i tko zna kakva je moć tvog sina ne znamo dali uopće Goku ima šanse da ga pobjedi.» Yamcha se pridružio Piccolovoj ideji.

«Hm, ja bi ga pobijedio, ja sam sayan princ tvoj sin nema šanse, no dobro, ići ćemo po planu od zelenog.» Javio se Vegeta.

«Hmp!» Zaglasao se Piccolo sav mrzovoljan te je uzletio malo. Tako su svi i poletjeli su svi prema G.J. koji je već dvadeset planina uništio. Dosta se udaljio i radio je stope po podu. Što su se više Z fighteri približavali to su se više potresi pojavljivali ispod njih. Zemlja se tresla.

«Hah! Ne vjerujem da bi Vegeta mogao pobijediti ovo.» Piccolo je napokon uzvratio.

«Pazi se zeleni, svaki dan mi staneš na živce i kad više neću moći trpjet dobit ćeš batina!» Vegeta je naglasio zadnju riječ na koju je Piccolo zarežao. Htio je dalje odgovoriti Vegeti no Gohan ga je zaustavio. «Hoćete prestat! Imamo puno važnijeg posla nego vašeg cmizdrenja.»

Na to su Piccolo i Vegeta zašutjeli. Došli su dosta blizu G.J. no ne preblizu da ih ne primijete.

«Ovo je dovoljno, moramo biti pažljivi.» Piccolo je govorio Z fighterima no Gohan nije slušao bio je par koraka naprijed i gledao je G.J. ozbiljno.

Krillin je to uočio te se i on odvojio od tima i prišao Gohanu.

«Ej, bez brige. Neće mu ništa biti, uredu je, do noći će biti oke.»

«Koliko god te riječi zvuče sigurnim ne vjerujem. G.J., ne znam, nešto se sumnjivo događa ovdje.» Gohan se preznojavao.

Krillin ga je pogleda i vidio je da je i ono to primijetio. Krillin je bio ozbiljan i on je počeo gledati G.J.

Odjednom, nešto se čudno počelo događati. Zraka iz mjeseca je opet pogodila G.J. a G.J. je samo gledao mjesec, kao da je bio hipnotiziran.

Ovaj put Z fighteri su bili spremni na sve su očekivali. Gledali su G.J. kako samo stoji.

Opet se bljesak veliki pojavio. I zraka je stala.

«Čovječe! Što će se sad dogoditi!» Krill se znojio.

Svi su gledali ozbiljno i spremno. Bljesak se vidio iz daljine i malo je duže trajao nego prošli.

Odjednom je nestalo svijetla. G.J. je i dalje gledao mjesec pa je polako spustio glavu. Počeo se glasno derati.

«Koji vrag to radi!» Piccolo se zaderao.

G.J. se derao kad je odjednom blast je pretvorio u ustima. Bio je ogroman i širio se. G.J. je privlačio ogromnu energiju u usta. Prikupljao ju je sve više i više te je jako razjapio usta. Zatim je spustio glavu.

«Čekaj, što! Ne misli valjda. O jebote! Misli raznijeti Zemlju! Piccolo se zaderao s znojem.

«Molim!» Svi su uzviknuli.

«Da, vidite koliko je energije prikupio to je dovoljno da uništi Jupiter a pošto je okrenuo glavu prema zemlji znači da cilja samo jedno! Moramo ga zaustaviti! Piccolo se derao.

«Ja idem, moj je sin!» Gohan se odmah javio i uzletio.

Brzo je letio i sve više je ubrzavao. Išao je prema G.J. i jako se derao.

Došao je pred G.J. i G.J. ga je vidio no nije stigao reagirati. Gohan je napravio toliki zalet te je udario u glavu G.J. G.J. je pao i stao s blastom.

«G.J. slušaj me, moraš se oduprijeti, bori se G.J.! No G.J. nije slušao on se zaderao i pustio blast iz usta. Gohan je primijetio blast te se skvrčio u obranu. Blast ga je pogodio no ništa mu nije bilo, dobio je sam par ogrebotina.

«Ne… nešto nije uredu. To nije moj sin!» Gohan je eksplodirao sa gnjevom.

Ape se tek digao kad ga je Gohan obim rukama udario u nos. Ape je proletio kroz zemlju, pao u nesvijest i krv mu je počela curiti iz nosa.

Gohan se polako se spustio na zemlju sav u šoku što je učinio. Pao je klecajući na zemlju.

Ostali Z fighteri su se približili.

«Da, to nije tvoj sin. Ne znam što se događa no saznat ćemo!» Javio se Piccoloa. «Uskoro će se probuditi iako je pao u nesvijest nije mu ništa. Kad se digne poludjet će.» Piccolo se znojio.

«Možemo čekati da dođe jutro» Yamacha se javio.

«Ti glupane, zar ne bi bilo lakše da mu samo rep ne odsiječemo? Hah! Tikvane!» Javio se Vegeta.

«Rrrg!»Yamacha je zarežao.

«Koliko god Vegeta sere on ima pravo, to mu moramo napraviti, svi ćemo napast za…»

«Ne! Ja ću ga zaustaviti!» Gohan se digao.

«Molim, nemaš šanse…»

«Ne zanima ju me šanse! Moj je sin! I ja ću ga zaustaviti i vrati kakav je bio!»

Piccolo je zanijemio. Dobro onda čekajmo.

No već se G.J. počeo dizati. Kad su Z fighteri to primijetili svi su se udaljili osim Gohna koji je digao ruke za fight. Stisnuo je šake i nestao je. Teleportirao se ispred G.J. Dotle se G.J. digao a Gohan je došao ispred njegove glave.

Gohan je baš htio ga napast no stao je i začudio. Otvorio je širom oči i samo je nepomično gledao G.J.

Dlakavi ape se zaderao tako jako da je slina uletjela u Gohana. Zatim je svom snagom udario Gohana koji je velikom brzinom odletio i pao na pod. Išao je po podu i došao do Z fightera te ih prošao i zaustavio se.

Bio je malo ozlijeđen no uspio se dignuti.

«Baš si lijepo počeo!» Nasmijao se Vegeta.

«Ne…ne, dečki, ne razumijete! Sad sam vidio zašto se G.J. tako čudno ponaša!»

«Molim!» Svi su se javili.

«Da! Na njegovom čelu piše» prošao je znoj preko čela Gohan i progutao je slinu «majin!»

«MOLIM!» Svi se šokirali.

«Dobro koji se kurac ovdje događa!» Sav se uzrujao Piccolo.

«Ja ću ti reći.» Javi se Dendei.

Dendei je sjedio na letećem tepihu s Popoom koji je upravo sletio.

«Znam što se dogodilo» Rekao je Dendei. «Sve ću vam ispričat.» Svi su ga počeli slušat. «Sve je počelo danas u jutro. Gledao sam planet, istraživao ako tako želite. Bilo je sve u redu dok me nešto nije pogodilo. Osjetio sam veliko duhovno zlo, negdje se skrivalo i motalo. Zabrinuo sam se pa sam morao vidjeti. Pošto je to bilo duhovno mjesto morao sam biti u miru i duboko meditirati kad sam ušao duboko i došao do spiritualnog svijeta u univerzumu našao sam se licem u licem sa Babidiem. Rekao mi je da su svi glupi bili…. Odjednom Dende je stao, preokrenuo je oči i kleknuo.

Z fighteri su se začudili.

«Mr. Dende!» Popo se zabrinuo i krenuo prema njemu no Dende je digao ruku i zaustavio ga je, polako se digao i imao je crvene oči.

Svi Z fighteri su se začudili.

«Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAAA! Evo me.» Dende je počeo pričati, no to nije ipak bio Dende već Babidi! «Radije bi da ja ispričam, uživat ću u tome. Svi ste bili budale što ste mislili da sam mrtav. Niko nije primijetio u paklu da me nije bilo i da nisam došao, sve mi je to pomogao Bibidi. Bibidi je izmislio nevjerojatnu čaroliju. Znao je da su velike šanse da sve ode po krivu zato je napravio nevjerojatnu čaroliju koja se prenijela na mene. Čarolija mu je, također i meni omogućila da ako umrem u materijalnom svijetu da se preporodim u spiritualnom svijet sa duplom većom snagom manipuliranja i čarolije. U spiritualnom svijetu sam sreo Bibidia i napravili smo dvoboj gdje sam uzeo njegove moći i postao još jači. Gohan, haha, ako ne vidiš, začarao sam tvog sina. Ušao sam u mjesec i pustio nevjerojatne moći samo za sayane kojima je izraste opet rep, uz pomoć majin moći pretvorio sam za u zlatnog ape. Sad bi morao poći, ova budala je zasada nepotrebna a onako gubim moći kontrolirajući tvoga sina. Sve samo to izmislio, svoj drugi glavni plan nakon što ste uništili moj prvi. I sada će te svi platiti!»

Babidi je nestao i Dende se probudio iz transa. Dende je spustio glavu i bio je smiren no vidjela mu se kap znoja na čelu koja je prošla, bio je zabrinut.

Svi Z figheri su bili u šoku, po koji put!


End file.
